A Perfect Mixture of Both
by Team.Always.Both
Summary: The night of Harry's birth from Sirius' P.O.V...lots of fluff and NO girly crying! r&r pls!


A Perfect Mixture of Both

A Perfect Mixture of Both.

Lily was in agony – he could that tell from all the screaming. She had been in labour for what – Thirteen hours, according to his watch. Thirteen hours! He thought, doing a double take. That's more than he could handle. The masculine yells that he had heard at random periods through Lily's screaming had had to have been James', but he didn't really understand _that. _After all, it was Lily giving birth to what he hoped was his godson - though on reflection he supposed he wouldn't mind if the baby were a girl – James just had to watch on.

Sirius Black snuck a peek at his other best friends, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, who with himself were waiting anxiously in the Potters' tiny living room. Remus looked decidedly ill, but then again the full moon was only two days away, so he wasn't quite sure if he too felt sick with worry for Lily. Peter sat stony faced on the arm of Remus' chair, biting his nails in a nervous habit that Sirius hated, and had thus been trying to stamp out of him for years, to no avail.

Sirius himself had been pacing to and fro as much as the small apartment allowed, being worried sick for Lily and James, and of course the baby. James had popped his face round the door for a second or so about three hours ago, looking deathly white. There were some complications, he'd tried to explain through tears, but the mediwitch was doing all she could. Then he'd disappeared, leaving Sirius to feel sicker than he remembered feeling his entire life.

Sirius remembered the day that James had told him he was to be a father. They had sat here, in this very living room, sharing a bottle of firewhiskey whilst Lily went to visit her Dad in hospital. He remembered the long pause James had taken while looking extremely nervous. He had run his fingers through his messy raven hair, the gesture making Sirius smile. He had rarely felt the need to nervously do that anymore since Lily had consented to be his wife, and Sirius missed the gesture. He remembered James looking him in the eyes and asking him whether or not he had considered ever becoming a father. He had shrugged, but his answer was somewhat deeper than that. After his own experience, he was probably too messed up to become a father. James had blabbered a while, until Sirius had told him off, told him to get to the point.

And he'd just spurted it all out. That he and Lily were having a baby, that it hadn't been intentional, what with the war and everything, but that they were keeping the little she or he, and that they were overjoyed by it. Then he'd quickly asked Sirius to be godfather. So quickly in fact, Sirius had barely heard him. But he _had _heard him, and in a show of complete unmanliness that he still blushed at, despite the fact that they had done lots of completely _manly _stuff to make up for it since the _incident, _he had embraced his best friend in the whole world for a _long_ time. And, to make matters worse, they had even _wept _a little bit over the miracle. Sirius shuddered at the thought, glad that they had decided _never _to tell another living soul. He had gone outside to work on his newly acquired flying motorcycle like the manly man that he was, just to block it all out.

He still couldn't believe that James and Lily trusted him to be a good father. No-one but his friends had trusted him to do anything, and he had even let them down at times, just as he had disappointed his horrible family. He had resolved to be the best godfather in the world the moment James had asked him to do it. And now it killed him that Lily, James and the baby were in pain, and he could do nothing about it. So he paced.

It felt like hours had passed. Peter was starting to doze off on Remus' shoulder, who was reading to calm his nerves. Sirius had not stopped pacing. It was like this that James found them, holding a tiny bundle in his arms, a tuft of jet black hair sticking out. Sirius had his back to them, and did not notice. Peter stirred at Remus' movement as he went to rise looking directly at James.

"Fellow marauders," he whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb Harry's slumber, but just loud enough to cause Sirius to whip around in shock "meet Harry James Potter."

Sirius looked from James to the bundle in shock. It was really all over? Did he say Harry? _I have a godson? _James seemed to glow with pride as he showed Harry off to Remus and Peter, who cooed and clapped James on the back. Sirius had yet to move from his position on the other side of the room. He looked up, catching James' hazel eyes, sparkling with pure joy.

"Sirius, come here, meet…" he paused, "your godson" he finished with a smile so genuine Sirius almost welled up, trying desperately hard not to. He could tell James was on the verge of it too, and there was _no way _they could do it in front of Remus and Peter. Both men took steps toward each other, Sirius increasingly nervous at seeing little Harry. It would make his whole godfather position feel more real, and he didn't know if he could really handle it.

The first thing he noticed was the tuft of messy jet black hair, and he couldn't hold back the wide smile and subsequent chuckle. He noticed that James was trying not to laugh out loud too.

"Well at least we know he's yours," joked Sirius, tentatively reaching out to stroke the boy's head, which felt incredibly soft against his big, calloused hand.

James laughed then, it reaching his eyes, "That's what I said, although Lily didn't find it quite as amusing. I can't believe he has this much hair already, although I remember my dad telling me I was exactly the same."

Sirius felt a surge of love and pride that just seemed to be emanating from James' very soul. Sirius knew then he would do anything for this little boy, look after him, teach him to play decent pranks, protect him with all he had, for James and Lily.

"How is Lily?" he asked, concerned. "It all sounded terrible from in here."

"Yeah it was terrible," and James physically shuddered. "At one point I didn't think either of them would make it," he added solemnly. "But they did, thank god. And now the lady sleeps."

"I thought I heard you screaming in their Prongs," he said, absentmindedly stroking Harry's head again.

"I was!" he exclaimed. "My hand has never been squeezed that hard!" Sirius smirked, and Remus rolled his eyes. James went on, "I knew it was going to hurt, obviously, but she was delirious with the pain. It was bad enough, and then she starts to bad mouth me, screaming it was all my fault for getting her pregnant in the first place. I was terrified. You should have heard her language! I thought we'd gone back in time to fifth year!"

And they all burst out laughing, in reminiscence. They had all failed to notice that the little boy in the bundle in James' arms had awoken, and opened his eyes for the first time ever. Sirius, through his laughter caught a flash of emerald green, and stopped laughing abruptly, shocked to a stand still for the second time in one night.

"Guys," he whispered, but they appeared to take no notice, talking and laughing amongst themselves. "Guys," he tried louder, and they all turned to look at him, and followed the direction of his eyes to the tiny bundle. They all gasped as little Harry James Potter gazed up at the strange faces through perfect almond-shaped emerald green eyes. James had started to cry, which set Harry off, who was understandably scared at all the commotion he had unknowingly caused.

"Here, give him to me," begged Sirius softly, wanting to hold his godson, finally feeling brave enough to hold him. James passed him over, overcome by pride, he was held by Remus.

Sirius rocked little Harry in his arms for a while, calming him. He couldn't help but be entranced by the little boy. His eyes, just like Lily's, and his hair, a match of James'. He was a perfect mixture of the two of them, and Sirius could not wait to watch him grow up, to be a vital part of it all. And although he was convinced he would never feel ready to have children of his own, his own parents had seen to that, he thought bitterly, he would be the best godfather that he could be. He loved Lily and James with all his heart, and would love this little mixture of both, if it were possible, even more.

_Author's note: sorry if the ending was a little sad, I almost cried while writing it : ( _

_Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Feel free to leave a review! Pls! lol_


End file.
